Cursed
by EmberHaze
Summary: Holly & Amy are forced to believe they've been given a second chance when they find themselves in the year 1740, but have they been blessed with this second chance or cursed? (Set in POTC: CoTBP)


Hello POTC fanfic world!

This is my first crack at the POTC universe, if all goes well I will be making stories based off the original movies with my OC's thrown in and a few twists.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Pirates of the Caribbean

Chapter One: A Second Chance?

***POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC***

…_Cape May, New Jersey 2:00 am…_

**Holly's POV**

It was too late to be out on a school night for my liking…

I sighed as I drove my mini cooper through the town of Cape May.

…_But no_, I rolled my eyes; _Amy had to go to that bonfire on the beach. _I looked over at Amy as she fiddled with the radio.

It would take us a good two and a half hours to get back to campus. I internally groaned. I hated driving at night, especially this late…all the crazies are out at this time. I gripped my steering wheel.

I had to practically drag Amy off the beach too, which isn't easy! Let me tell you, she may be small, but she's scrappy.

"Hey, I'm sorry we're leaving so late," I quickly glanced over at her and saw she was looking at me. "I know how nervous this makes you. I would have drove, but I'm _pretty sure_ I'm tipsy." I rolled my eyes and loosened my grip.

"I was surprised by your restraint around the alcohol tonight." I commented and she giggled.

"Well I know we have class at eight and I know you hate it when I get shit faced… and I didn't want to throw up in your new car." I laughed.

"How considerate of you." She hit my arm and went back to finding some music. Then the song Payphone by Maroon 5 came on.

"What I wouldn't give to have Adams babies" she sighed, "I think his voice may have impregnated me." I burst out laughing and shook my head. "I'm thinking about getting another tattoo."

"Of what?" Amy had about four tattoos already, she had a pink bow on her leg right under her butt, a bright red rose with a skull in the center on her right hip, along with a small pink cupcake, and the last one she had gotten was an anchor on her ankle.

I envied her. I wish I had enough courage to defy my parents and get a tattoo…but I need money to go to college, so…no tattoo for me.

"I was thinking of a mermaid sitting on a rock that's shaped like a skull."

I thought about it and nodded my head in approval, envisioning the tattoo in my head. "I like the idea."

"I thought you would and I was thinking of having the mermaid be Ariel, but you won't see the face! She'll be looking away so all you see is the red hair and green fin."

"Ah, gottcha," I pulled up to a stop sign and took a left "I still like it, it's very you."

Amy was an interesting character; she was pale white and very skinny. Amy had big blue eyes, a narrow nose, and tri-colored hair. The top of her hair was blonde followed by bright red streaks, and then the underside of her hair was dark brown. Amy also has a lot of piercings; she has two in each ear, two nose rings, one lip piercing, a tongue ring, and a belly button piercing.

"I know, I've been designing it for a while now." Amy is an art and education major, she's an amazing artist, her style of drawing reminds me of Tim Burton.

She then reached over and turned up the volume on the radio.

"_I'm at a payphone trying to call home, all of the change I spared on you_!" we both sang along to the music as we came to a red light at a four way intersection.

"We should be back to school at a good time, there's, like, no traffic!" Amy pointed out. I nodded in agreement as I looked at the empty roadways. "It's actually kind of creepy that we are the only ones driving in this sketchy ass town."

"Yeah… well, look," I pointed out. "There's one car coming this way"

We waited for the light to change when I noticed the headlights of a truck coming at us from the left side. "That truck is going pretty fast…" I trailed off as my eyes got wide…it wasn't stopping.

"AMY!" I screamed and grabbed her arm. I was completely frozen… I couldn't take my eyes off the lights.

"OH MY GO-"

***POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC***

…_Port Royal, 2 O'clock in the morning…_

Four soldiers where making their rounds on the beaches of Port Royal, just like they did every night, and every night was usually the same… nothing to report. Until, one of the men spotted something.

"Oi, look down there, on the bank!" two of the men positioned their hands over their rifles. "That looks like a person!"

"Well," another spoke. "Let's have a closer look then."

The men stormed down the beach, slowing their pace once they got closer. Two of the men advanced on and crouched down next to the lump and turned it over.

"Careful, Captain!" one of the men spoke up. "Could be a pirate…"

"And what would he do, he's knocked out," the one standing next to him said. "Can't do much damage when you're knocked out can you?"

"Would you two keep quiet?" One of the men crouched down by the body spoke out, he then went on to gently turned over the body that was lying face down in the sand.

"It's a young woman!" The Captain brushed some hair off of her face. "Quickly, we must get her someplace warm." He took of his jacket and wrapped it around the girl before carefully lifting her off the ground. "You two," he looked over. "Go wake the doctor."

***POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC***

…._The Black Pearl, 2 O'clock in the morning_….

Captain Hector Barbossa stood at the helm of his ship. He gave a long tired sigh as he looked down at his crew. _"How long are we meant to endure this torture?" _he thought to himself. They had spent ages searching for the last coin and the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner.

Bo'sun was standing to his right, keeping a watchful eye in all directions.

"I can't go on like this anymore." Barbossa heard Ragetti say from below.

"Maybe we aren't meant to find the last piece, maybe this is our eternal punishment," Pintel paused. "Never to die, never to go to heaven or hell, to be stuck here like this," He let out a short sigh. "…forever."

It was then that a strange thing happened. The wind had come to a dead stop. The crew perked up.

"What just happened?" "What's going on 'ere?" "The wind, it stopped!" "No, _really_?"

"Shh!" Pintel cried out. "Shut it! Listen!" everyone silenced.

There was no sound. Bo'sun looked over at Barbossa before walking to the side of the ship and looking over, "Even the sea has stopped moving, the ship has come to a rest." There was no water lapping at the side of the ship, no gulls calling out in the distance, not a single sound.

There was a small glint of light that caused everyone to look to their right. There was a rushed sound, everyone looked to the sky and watched as figure plummeted into the ocean. Then, at that very second, the winds picked up again at full force.

"Captain?" the crew looked over at Barbossa, awaiting an order.

Hector contemplated for a moment before shouting out. "Man overboard!" he walked back over to the helm. "Take to the waters!" Three of four crewmen dived into the ocean after the figure as Barbossa turned the ship in that direction.

***POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC***

…_Port Royal, 2 O'Clock in the morning …_

Captain Norrington looked down at the young women he had discovered only a few moments ago. She was… interesting to say the least. Tattoos adorned her pale skin in various places; she had many piercings, her clothing was inappropriate, to say the least. But her hair! Her hair was blonde, brown, and luminous red!

He picked up a long red lock of hair and examined it. _Not exactly what a proper woman should look like_. He thought as he dropped the piece hair and brushed off his hand on his jacket.

So then came the question, was she a pirate? _There are no markings indicating so_. He checked her wrists and let out a long huff.

It was puzzling to Norrington and he hated puzzling things.

"Captain..." James looked up as he saw the doctor in the doorway.

"_Ah_, Doctor Harting, how is the young the woman going to be?"

"Well," he paused as he walked over to the other side of her. "She's gone through some sort of trauma, who knows how long she's been adrift at sea for." he checked her pulse. "The energy has been drained from her but it's nothing a good night's rest can't cure." He began to pack up his tools. "She's also likely to be dehydrated and famished; best have something waiting for her when she wakes." James nodded, "And possibly, a change of proper clothing."

"Thank you for coming out at such a late hour doctor."

Doctor Harting nodded his head as he put on his hat and walked out the door. "Oh, and before I forget," he popped his head back into the doorway. "Congratulations _Commodore_." He smiled before taking his leave once more.

James turned back to the woman sleeping in the cot on his right. _When she wakes she'll have a lot of explaining to do._

***POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC***

…_The Black Pearl…_

"Captain, you're going to want to see this…" Barbossa turned and looked over.

Pintel stepped forward, cradling a small figure in his bony arms. Barbossa squinted and moved forward.

"Captain, it's a woman." "She fell from the sky."

"I'm well aware of what I see and what I've saw." He barked at his crew. Barbossa reached a hand out and moved the long dark locks of hair from her face. "She's freezing," he muttered to himself. "Take her to my quarters and see to it she's kept alive." He ordered Pintel. "The rest 'o ye, get back to work!"

Pintel took the girl to the guest quarters beside the captain's cabin. He pulled back the sheets and went to place her in the bed before he remembered her clothes were sopping wet. "Ughnn!" he let out a cry of distress realizing what he would have to do. He turned around and laid her on the dining table in the room. Spinning around and frantically moving his arms he searched the room for dry clothes. He managed to find a long nightshirt buried in a chest. "Ha!" He threw that over his shoulder hoping it landed somewhere on the table. He then went to the closet and pulled out two dresses. He held both of them up and examined them. One was a deep red and very elaborate, the other was a simple deep blue dress. He looked back and forth between the two before walking over to the girl. "Op!" he pulled a face as he had seen that the nightshirt had landed on her face. "Sorry." He removed it and placed it next to her. He took in her tan complexion before nodding at the blue dress which he draped over one of the chairs.

Pintel turned back the girl and wrung his hands nervously. He tried to avert his eyes as he touched her stomach. After searching for buttons on the dress he opened his eyes to realize she was not, in fact, wearing a dress. "What in the 'ell?" he muttered as he saw it was all one long piece of purple fabric that had no buttons or zippers, so it would have to be removed over her head. Pintel let out a long, suffering sigh as he moved her bare arms above her head and then in one fast movement removed the shirt. "Blimey." He spoke as he looked down and saw her undergarment was just a single piece that covered her busts, and that that piece was bright blue and was sparkling. He shook his head as he realized he had been staring. "My apologies miss, uh-even if you can't 'ear me, sorry." He pulled the rest of the shirt off of her head and draped it over another chair.

Walking back over to her he noticed that on her bottom half she was wearing _very_ short pants. "Bloody 'ell." Pintel blushed as he unbuttoned the pants and slid them down. "Oh, bloody 'ell." Her bottom undergarments matched the top. "Alright, sorry, umm-nightshirt…" Pintel grabbed the piece of clothing and pulled it onto her. "I know the wet can't be comfortable, miss," He muttered as he picked her up and placed her in bed. "But, at least yer not as cold as before." He pulled the blankets around her and backed out of the room. "Sweet dreams, miss." He closed the door softly and then turned around to come face to face with the captain.

Pintel huffed, "That was the most nerve wrecking experience o' me life." Barbossa rolled his eyes. "She's dry though, out cold, she'll probably wake by morning."

"Get back on deck." Pintel nodded and scurried off.

Barbossa shook he head as he followed after him.

***POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC***

…_Port Royal, 7 O'clock in the morning…_

**Amy's POV**

"Sonofabitch." I slurred as I rolled onto my back and rubbed my head with my hand. _Fuck, I feel like I've been hit by a tru- _My eyes shot open. "_**Holly**_!" I screeched as I abruptly sat up, ignoring the pain in my head. "**Holly**?!" I yelled out again looking to my left and right, but all I saw were empty beds. "_**Holly**_!" I called out so loud my throat become sore. Suddenly I heard a loud bang and I turned my head to the right.

The doors had been flung open and three men and a woman dressed in white came rushing towards me. "Miss," the lady said. "You must calm down, slow your breathing." I hadn't even realized I had been hyperventilating until she said something. I closed my eyes and tried to even my breathing. I felt a strong hand grip my shoulder and slowly start to push me down.

"You must rest you're head, ma'am, you've been through quite a bit...you're in fragile state." _Fragile? Excuse me, but for getting run over and surviving I'm pretty sure that makes me a boss ass bitch!_ My eyes opened to tell the guy off when I slowly realized what he was wearing. My eyes wandered to the rest of the group… What they _all_ were wearing.

"Where am I?" I asked looking up at the man who still had his hand on my shoulder. "And if I'm so _fragile_ you should stop gripping my shoulder."

"Ah," he gasped as he removed his hand. "My apologies miss, allow me to introduce myself I'm Lieutenant Phillip Gillette and-"

"Like the shaving cream?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"P-pardon, ma'am?"

"Miss," I looked over to see another man by my bedside. He was short, kind of round and had a very thick mustache. "I'm doctor Harting; I'm going to ask you some basic questions, just to see if any damage has come to your head, is that alright?"

I thought for a moment. _Is this for real? Are these people for real? _

"Sure."

"Very good, now, what year is it?" _Is he fucking serious?_

"Two thousand thirteen."

"Oh dear," I heard the nurse beside me mutter. "What if the poor dear has lost her memory?"_ oh my god, yes…_

"I…I mean...that _is_ it right?" I closed my eyes.

"What month is it?" "April?" "Were you held captive at sea?" "I was at sea?"_ ok that I didn't know either. _"Where are you from?" "I can't remember." "What is your name?" "Amy." I opened my eyes. "Your full name, miss?" "It's Amelia…Amelia…uh, Amelia…" I looked up at him with a questionable look.

"Well Captain, it seems our patient has lost a fair amount of her memories, with nothing but a first name it will be hard to find where she's missing." He looked back down at me. "You may be here for a while, my dear."

"How did you find me…Captain?"

The man with the very ugly wig went to open his mouth when the doctor beat him to it.

"Perhaps that is a story for another day, you've been through quiet a lot this morning." The doctor patted my head and walked away.

I looked to the man at the foot of my bed. He was much older than the others, perhaps maybe the same age as the doctor. He, of course, had on a wig like the other men, except his was much longer and had more distinct curls…and it was a dark grey.

"Who are you?"

"Miss Amelia, this is Governor Swan and I am Captain James Norrington." I nodded deciding to play along with all this. I sat up in bed and leaned my back against the headboard.

"Hello Governor Swan," I bowed my head. "How are you this morning?"

"Well, what lovely manners for a women who washed up on the shores," he chuckled as he moved closer. "I feel as though I should be asking you that question, my dear."

"I washed up on the shore?" I looked at the Governor. "Where am I, Captain?" I turned to James.

"Port Royal, Jamaica."

"I need to get out of this bed." "You need to rest." I looked back up at James. "I believe I've rested enough, _James_." I threw the covers off and swung my legs over the bed. I stood, wobbling slightly. I looked down and saw I had on a long crème colored nightgown. "Where are my clothes?"

"Disposed of."

"And who gave you permission to touch my things?" I glared up at him.

"You're clothing was not proper-" "and who are you to say what's proper?" I went to smack him when I got dizzy and started to fall back until James steadied me.

"Ah, Captain, perhaps we should try not to upset her," The Governor spoke as James sat me down. "Also, we should get her something to eat…" he took a moment to think. "I'll have some clothes sent over and the two of you may dine at my home this afternoon."

"Governor, do you really-" "Nonsense James, the young woman is obviously famished and she seems Elizabeth's age," he spoke as he walked towards the door with James at his side. "Besides, it would be nice for Elizabeth to make a friend here."

"If you insist, Governor." "I do." And with that they both walked out.

I looked over to Gillette who stood awkwardly at my bedside.

"Can I help you, Phillip?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I- I don't mean to pry, my lady. But I-" "Amy." "Excuse me?"

"Please, call me Amy."

"Oh, well, Amy, I don't mean to pry but I was wondering if I could as you a question?"

"You just did." I smirked up at him, which caused him give me a deadpanned expression. "Yes, you can ask me anything."

"When you woke, you were screaming something…a name…"

"If you can get me a quick change of clothes, buy my some snacks, and take me for a walk on the beach, I'll tell you everything." I smiled up at him and he gave a small smile back.

***POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC***

…_The Black Pearl, 7:30 in the morning…_

**Holly's POV**

I came to at the sound of seagulls screeching loudly from my right.

I brought my hands up to my head and rubbed my face before raking my fingers over my hair. My skin felt tight and my throat felt dry. I rolled my head to my left and heard my neck crack loudly.

"_Good Lord_." I muttered as I rubbed my neck with my hand.

I opened my eyes expecting to see white walls, white curtains, white bed sheets…

I squinted my eyes as I looked up at the black wooden ceiling before me.

"Amy, are you awake?" I asked, but was met with silence.

I sat up, ignoring the stiffness in my back and the pain in my head. I propped myself up against the headboard and looked around.

The room I was in was dark with minimal light seeping through the small windows. There were candles that were nearly burnt out scattered around the room. I saw my clothes hanging over a black chair. I looked down and saw I was in a lavish bed, with black silk sheets and a red velvet duvet. "Wait my clothes…" I gripped the fabric around my neck and saw I was wearing a white long sleeved shirt that had bunched up to my hips in my sleep. I started to panic, feeling my heart beat hard against my chest.

"What the actual fuck." I kicked the covers off of me and stood to get up, only to almost immediately lose my balance and stumble forward. I squeaked as I gripped the table I had nearly rammed into before steadying myself. I walked over to the windows, swaying a bit as I moved forward. "What the hell?" I gripped the windowsill as I looked out the small porthole. "A ship," I muttered, laying my eyes upon the vast open sea. "Amy, we're o-" I turned and found that I was alone in the room. "Amy?" I walked across the room, moving my way over to the door.

I took a deep breath and pulled the door open. I stuck my head out to find the small hallway empty. I stepped out and made my way to where the light was spilling in. I heard loud voices and shouting. I could smell the salt in the air and I found it strangely relaxing at the moment. Grabbing the railing I made my way up the stairs. I stopped as I reached the top, and what I saw made me question my sanity. "Pirates?" I whispered to myself. _This can't be real, either they're really good cos-players or I'm actually in a comma in some hospital. _ I walked further out onto the deck and felt the hot sun warm my body. It wasn't until I walked out a little further that people started to notice me. I stopped walking as they all turned to look at me.

After a few moments of awkward silence I decided to break the ice.

"Um," I muttered as my eyes darted around to look at everyone. "Can someone tell me where I am?"

"Ye be on the Black Pearl, Milady." I turned around to find myself looking up at an aged man with a large feathered hat.

"The Black Pearl," I repeated. "How did I get here?"

"Perhaps we best move to my quarters for this conversation." He held his hand out for me and I took it. "Master Twigg!" he bellowed. "See to it food and drink is brought to my cabin immediately."

"Aye, Captain!"

"Captain?" I asked.

"Right this way, my dear." I let the 'captain' lead me back down the stairs and towards the same room I was in. He led me over to the table and pulled out the chair for me.

"Thank you." I said as I took my seat. The captain walked over to a corner of the room and pulled out two wine glasses and a bottle from the cabinet. He poured me a glass and then one for himself and set the bottle down on the table.

"Do ye have a name, lass?"

"It's Holly." I answered simply. "And yourself, captain?"

"My apologies for not introducing meself before," he bowed his head. "Captain Hector Barbossa of the Black Pearl."

"Right and this is a pirate ship," I raised my eyebrow at him. "Like, a _real_ pirate ship?"

"Ye can't be tellin' me ye never heard o' the Black Pearl?"

I sat back in my chair. _How did this happen? How did I get here? Is this some kind of joke? But it can't be I was hit by a truck…I was hit by a mother fucking truck. This has to be a dream, an illusion. One doesn't go from driving in a car to ending up on a boat._

"Lass?" I looked up to make eye contact with Barbossas's questioning blue eyes.

"What year is it?" he sat up straight in his chair.

"Seventeen hundred and forty."

"How did I get here?" Barbossa stood up and walked over to the window, he looked out onto the sea.

"It was a long night. The moon was high an' the winds were right. Then, suddenly, the Pearl came to a stop and all was still. No sounds of gulls, not a trace of wind, not even the sound o' the ocean. A glint of light flashed and the winds returned. T'was like nothing I had ever seen before, lass." I sucked in my breath and my heart rate began to increase as he paused his story.

"Captain?" he turned his head sharply toward me.

"Ye fell from the sky."

"That's not possible." I spoke slowly, letting out the breath I'd been holding.

"Aye, but it is," he walked back over and took a long swig from his glass. "Ye fell straight from the heavens."

_This can't be possible I should be dead, or on life support or…or…_

"…_a second chance_…" I whispered to myself.

"Speak up, what did ye say, where did ye come from?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He smirked and leaned forward.

"Let's hear it, lass."

***POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC**POTC***

Well, there it is! Chapter One :)

Please let me know how you liked it!


End file.
